


Guardians of the Galaxy: A New Hope

by Soron66



Series: Guardians of the Galaxy/Star Wars Original Trilogy [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soron66/pseuds/Soron66
Summary: The Multiverse theory suggests an infinite number of parallel Earths. some that are exactly the same with a few minor differences, and some entirely different from each other. This story is of a universe where Han Solo never existed, and instead the Guardians of the Galaxy played a role in the downfall of the Galactic Empire. (neither GotG nor Star Wars are owned by me... regrettably) recontinued... eventually.





	1. Chapter 1

GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY:

A NEW HOPE

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far, away... 

It is a period of civil war. Rebel spaceships, striking from

a hidden base,  have won their first victory against the evil 

Galactic Empire. 

During the battle, Rebel spies managed to steal secret plans 

to the Empire's ultimate weapon, the Death Star, an armored 

space station with enough power to destroy an entire planet. 

Pursued by the Empire's sinister agents, Princess Leia races 

home aboard her starship, custodian of the stolen plans that 

can save her people and restore freedom to the galaxy...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke acquires the droids. R2 goes missing. the GotG arrive on Tatooine.

Chapter 1

 

Above the desert planet Tatooine a tiny silver, more accurately white, starship was flying as fast as it could from an even bigger more menacing vessel. As it did so it was firing blast after blast of red lasers at the oncoming ship to no avail. The other ship was firing green lasers at the engines, but so far none of the shots have landed a hit. The chase kept on going until it landed a hit causing the ship to slow down.

**Inside the Rebel Blockade Runner…**

Rebel soldiers ran around as they did all they could to keep their ship from being captured while two droids hurried down a corridor. Said corridor was white with some panels black, but mostly white. One droid was taller than the other, and was colored a golden bronze. It was built in a way that it would appear human if it weren’t for the obvious fact that it was a droid. One of its legs was steel colored and neither had much mobility and the arms were stuck in a position that a person would have when they wear a sling after getting a broken arm. The other droid was colored silver with some blue and black parts. It looked more like a trash can that had two stands on either side of it, and it had wheels in the stands and another wheel coming out of its bottom area. As they made their way down the corridor another blast caused them to stumble while rebel soldiers hurried to the airlocks to prepare for an boarding party.

“Did you hear that?” the bipedal one asked as it looked down to the wheeled one.

As a response the smaller one beeped and booped its response since it wasn’t programmed for human speech.

“They’ve shut down the main reactor,” the tall one continued, “We’ll be destroyed for sure. This is madness!”

The small one replied with another series of beeps and boops as they hurried along the corridor. As they did so, the tall one saw some rebel soldiers running down the corridor in the opposite direction. When the soldier arrived at the target location the got behind as much cover as they could while they waited for the enemy boarding party to arrive. They then aimed their firearms at the door in expectation.

“We’re doomed!” the bronze robot said in despair now that both of the droids had stopped moving.

The smaller one replied in a series of beeps and boops again, but that didn’t console the bigger one.

“There’ll be no escape for the princess this time,” the bronze one sighed.

The wheeled one then beeped and booped again before strange sounds could be heard coming from the exterior of the ship.

“What’s that?” the bronze one asked as it looked around.

The Rebel soldiers stared nervously at the doorway they had aimed their firearms at. Suddenly, the door began getting red hot right before it exploded allowing soldiers in white armor hurried into through the door as they blasted their rifles. The rebels returned fire, but no matter how many of the attackers they shot down more seemed to be coming. Eventually, all of the soldiers in that corridor were shot down by the surviving Imperial Stormtroopers while some of the rebels retreated from the corridor. As the two droids entered another corridor some rebel soldiers ran past right in front of them after blasting at some Stormtroopers that came into view behind them. The bronze droid looked to the left and right, and saw rebel soldiers firing at Stormtroopers which were also firing. 

Then both of the droids hurried across and tried to not get hit by the laser blasts, and were fortunately successful in that venture with an explosion occurring just behind them. Back at the airlock the Stormtroopers were checking to see if the downed rebels were actually dead. They also were checking to see if any of their brothers in arms survived the blasts. That quickly stopped as figured clothed in a black outfit from head to toe walked through the still smoking doorway. This figure had a black cape, a machine on his chest, a matte black helmet with black soulless eyes, and had a strange rod clipped onto his belt. The figure put his hands on his hips as he looked from side to side to survey all corpses before he headed down the corridor.

“R2-D2,” the bronze one aske as it looked around, “Where are you?”

It then stopped as it saw a woman wearing white insert a disk of some sort into a slot on the shorter droid from earlier. The bronze one  then ducked out of view as the shorter one rolled up. The corridor they were both in wasn’t nearly as smooth and was more black than anything.

“At last,” the bronze one said pretending to be ignorant, “where have you been?”

R2-D2 beeped and booped in response, but the bronze one wasn’t listening.

“They’re heading in this direction,” the bronze one continued, “What are we going to do? We’ll be sent to the spice mines of kessel or smashed into who knows what!”

R2-D2 then rolled off prompting the bronze one to follow it as it asked, “Wait a minute! Where’re you going?”

**Back with the black figure…**

He was currently holding a rebel soldier up by his throat as an interrogation method with some Stormtroopers just standing around. As he was doing so some other stormtroopers walked in and one walked up to him.

“The Death Star plans are not in the main computer,” the trooper said attracting the black one’s attention.

“Where are those transmissions you intercepted?” the figure demanded menacingly while he squeezed hard on the rebel’s throat, “What have you done with those plans?!”

“We intercepted no transmissions,” the soldier said with obvious strain, “This is a consular ship. We’re on a diplomatic mission.”

“If this is a consular ship,” the figure said skeptically as he squeezed even harder, “where is the ambassador?”

As soon as the rebel soldier became limp, the figure threw the body against the wall where it fell to the floor. He then turned towards the troopers angrily which unnerved several of them.

“Commander,” the figure nearly shouted, “tear this ship apart till you’ve found those plans and bring me the passengers.”

“I want them alive!” he finished as he began walking off while the stormtroopers when in the opposite direction.

**Meanwhile, in another galaxy…**

A small orange and blue ship flew erratically as it avoided blasts from an enemy ship behind it. The ships behind it looked kinda like they were made out of tinfoil and paper. Inside the ship was a blonde man wearing a red leather jacket over a grey shirt, black pants, black boots, and had two strange looking blasters strapped to each of this thighs. He was currently sitting in one of the pilot’s chairs while a racoon wearing clothes sat on the other one. Behind them sat a green woman with black hair that had some red on the tips, a humanoid tree, and a grey skinned man with red tattoos all over his body. That man only wore pants while the green woman wore black tight pants and a black sleeveless shirt.

“Why the hell are bounty hunters chasing us?” the blonde man said as he jerked the controls to the right in order to evade another blast.

“Might have something to do with Rocket stealing Harbulary batteries,” the grey one said from his seat.

The blonde haired one glared at Rocket for a second before he returned his attention to the monitors.

“Dude!” the racoon exclaimed.

“Oh right,” the grey one said quickly, “He didn’t steal any of those batteries. I don’t know why they’re after us. What a mystery this is.”

“What were you thinking?!” the blonde one nearly shouted as he did a loop-d-loop to evade a missile.

“Dude,” Rocket replied as he fired the ship’s weaponry at the bounty hunter’s ship, “They were really easy to steal!”

“That’s your defense?” the green one asked incredulously.

“Come on!” Rocket said defensively, “You saw how The Collector talked down to us! I’m teaching him a lesson!”

“Oh!” the blonde one said sarcastically, “I didn’t realize your motivation was altruism. A shame The Collector mistook your intentions and send bounty hunters after us!”

“Exactly,” Rocket said in relief.

“I was being sarcastic!” the blonde one yelled.

“Oh no!” Rocket said angrily, “You tricked me! You’re supposed to use a sarcastic voice! Now I look foolish!”

The grey one then pointed at Rocket and laughed hysterically much to the annoyance of the blonde one.

“Shut up Drax!” the blonde one said angrily as he spun the ship avoiding a barrage of blasts from the second attacking vessel, “You knew! You should’ve told us!”

Drax’s good mood was soured by that as he looked over at Rocket.

“Did you tell him it was easy to steal?” Drax asked.

“Are you kidding me?” Rocket exclaimed as he fired at the attackers.

“What?” Drax asked in confusion.

“You never listen to anybody!” Rocket yelled.

“None of you listen!” the green one yelled, “Can we please just put the bickering on hold until after we survive the bounty hunters!”

Rocket glanced at the green one and was about to comment on her to the blonde one, but they were suddenly jerked to the side. What they saw caused them to forget about their anger as they widened their eyes in surprise and confusion. It was a giant swirling blue vortex, and they were heading straight towards it.

“I am Groot?” the tree asked.

“That’s a good question Groot,” Rocket said.

“What was his question?” the blonde one asked.

“Groot asked what that blue swirly thing is,” Rocket explained.

“Pull up!” the green one ordered, “Pull up now!”

“Pulling up,” the blonde one said as he was jolted into action by the green one. Unfortunately, he was too late as they entered the vortex. The last bounty hunter’s ship slowed to a stop just after the vortex vanished and his or her prey had escaped.

**On Tatooine…**

R2-D2 and the golden bronze droid were now on the desert planet and were being lined up with other droids that were worse for ware. The beinga lining them up were short, wore brown cloaks, and had glowing yellow eyes which were the only parts of their faces that anyone could see. Behind the droids was a gigantic vehicle of some kind and in front of them were a few strange looking buildings. They watched as one of the midgets walked towards a house just a man walked up the stairs that led to the front door of his “house.” That man wore white clothes and had a belt on. Right behind him was an older man that wore some light colored robes.

“Alright,” the older man said to a midget, “fine. Let’s go.”

The younger man started to follow, but then a woman’s voice called out.

“Luke!” she called prompting the man to hurry towards the sounds’ origin, “Luke!”

As soon as he arrived at a hole, he looked down. In the hole was some sort of machine and doorways along the bottom. A woman also walked a bit forward as she looked up. She wore a blue and purple outfit.

“Luke!” the woman called up, “Tell your uncle, if he gets a translator, be sure it speaks Bocce.”

Luke nodded then stood back up as he said, “Don’t look like we have much of a choice, but I’ll remind him.”

He then hurried back to his uncle who was checking out the options.

“Yeah,” the man said, “I might get the red one.”

As he passed R2-D2 he rejected it immediately, and then completely ignored the one with multiple arms.

“You,” the man said when he stopped in front of the golden bronze one, “I suppose you’re programmed for etiquette and protocol.”

“Protocol?” the bronze one said, “Why its my primary function, sir. I am well versed in all the customs-”

“I have no need for a protocol droid,” the man interrupted as he began to leave.

“Of course you haven’t, sir,” the bronze one said stopping the man, “Not in an environment such as this. That is why I have been programmed-”

“What I really need is a droid who understands the binary language of moisture vaporators,” the man interrupted again.

“Vaporators?” the bronze one asked, “Sir, my first job was programming binary load lifters. Very similar to your vaporators in most respects.”

“Can you speak bocce?” the man asked as he was now interested in the droid.

“Of course I can, sir,” the bronze droid replied, “It’s like a second language to me. I was-”

“Alright. Shut up,” the man interrupted again as he directed his attention to a midget, “I’ll take this one.”

“Luke!” the man called as the midget spoke in its native language.

“Take these two over to the garage,” the man said when Luke arrived, “I want ‘em cleaned up before dinner.”

“But I was going into Tashi’s station to pick up power converters,” Luke complained.

“You can waste time with your friends when your chores are done,” the man said sternly, “Now come on, get to it.”

“Alright,” Luke said in disappointment after he looked at the brone droid, “come on.”

He then walked off with the brone droid right behind him, and ordered the astromech with the red coloring to come as well.

“Well, come on Red,” Luke said impatiently when Red argued, “Let’s go.”

**Back at the Milano…**

After they came out of the other end of the blue swirling vortex they crew of the Milano looked out the windshield with a confused expression. They saw a giant starship orbiting a tan planet, and they didn’t recognize either.

“Gamora,” the blonde one said slowly, “You don’t happen to recognize either that ship or the planet, do you?”

“No,” the green one replied, “If I don’t know about it then we might be in another galaxy.”

“Well that’s just dandy,” Rocket grumbled, “First we get chased by bounty hunters, and now we’re stuck in another galaxy just cause Quill didn’t pull up fast enough!”

“My fault!?” the blonde one exclaimed, “You’re the one who stole Anulax batteries! That’s the only reason those bounty hunters were chasing us for!”

“They’re called Harbulary batteries,” Drax corrected.

“No,” Quill said sternly, “they’re not.”

“Let’s just land on that planet,” Gamora spoke up, “We need to find out where in the universe we are, and we need to make repairs to the ship.”

“I agree,” Quill said as he pushed down on the gas pedal, “I need to get some fresh air anyway.”

**Back with Luke…**

“Thank the maker!” the bronze droid said happily, “This oil bath is going to feel so good!”

Luke was currently moving a model ship of some kind through the air out of boredom before he put it back down on a table so he could get up.

“I’ve got such a bad taste of rust contamination I can barely move,” the droid said.

“It just isn’t fair,” Luke complained as he walked over to the droid, “Oh, Biggs is right. I’m never gonna get out of here.”

“Is there anything I might do to help?” the droid inquired as Luke walked over to R2.

“No,” Luke said sadly, “Not unless you can alter time and speed up the harvest or teleport me off this rock.”

“I don’t think so, sir,” the droid said assuredly as Luke walked back towards him to grab a tool, “I’m only a droid, and not very knowledgeable about such things. Not on this planet anyway.”

“As a matter of fact,” the droid continued as Luke returned to R2, “I’m not even sure of which planet I’m on.”

“Well,” Luke said as he began cleaning R2, “If there’s a bright center to the universe, you’re on the planet that it’s farthest from.”

“I see, sir,” the droid said without seeing at all.

“Oh,” Luke said as if an afterthought as he walked towards a table, “You can call me Luke.”

“I see sir Luke,” the droid replied.

“You can just call me Luke,” Luke chuckled as he made his way back to R2.

“Oh,” the droid said as he began rising out of the oil vat, “and I am C-3PO. Human-cyborg relations, and this is my counterpart R2-D2.”

“Hello,” Luke said to R2 as he stopped for a second to wave. R2-D2 beeped his response as Luke got back to work on cleaning him.

“You’ve got a lot of carbon scouring here,” Luke said as he scraped vigorously, “Looks like you boys have seen a lot of action.”

“With all we’ve been through,” C-3PO said honestly, “sometimes I’m amazed we’re in as good a condition as we are. What with the Rebellion and all.”

Luke suddenly whipped his head around to look at 3PO in excitement.

“You know of the rebellion against the Empire?” Luke asked excitedly.

“That’s how we came to be in your service,” 3PO replied, “If you take my meaning sir.”

“Have you been in many battles?” Luke asked with interest.

“Several, I think,” 3PO replied disappointing Luke, “Actually, there’s not much to tell. I’m not much more than an interpreter, and I’m not very good at telling stories. Well, not anything interesting anyway.”

“Oh,” Luke said with some strained as he did his best to dig something out of R2, “Well, my little friend. You got something jammed in here real good. Were you in a star cruiser or a-”

Suddenly, a hologram spewed from R2’s camera, and it was clearly of the woman in the white outfit from earlier.

“Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi,” the hologram said, “you’re my only hope.”

“What’s this?” Luke asked R2.

R2 beeped his reply, but the reply annoyed 3PO.

“What is what?” 3PO exclaimed, “He asked you a question. What is that?”

The hologram repeated itself several times before R2 came up with a response 3PO could buy.

“Oh,” 3PO said, “He says it’s nothing sir. Merely a malfunction. Old data. Pay it no mind.”

“Who is she?” Luke asked as he got into a more comfortable position, “She’s beautiful.”

“I’m afraid I’m not quite sure,” 3PO replied equally as puzzled, “I think she was a passenger on our last voyage. A person of some importance, I believe. Out captain was attached-”

“Is there any more of this recording?” Luke interrupted as he pointed at the hologram.

R2 beeped a reply, but 3PO didn’t like it.

“Behave yourself R2,” 3PO said, “You’ll get us into trouble. It’s alright, you can trust him. He’s our new master.”

R2 beeped a reply to that, which 3PO translated for Luke.

“He says he is the property of Obi-Wan Kenobi,” 3PO said, “A resident of these parts, and its a private message for him. Quite frankly sir, I don’t know what he’s talking about. Our last master was Captain Antilles, but with all we’ve been through this little R2 unit has become a bit eccentric.”

“Obi-Wan Kenobi,” Luke said thoughtfully, “I wonder if he means Ol’ Ben Kenobi.”

“I beg your pardon, sir,” 3PO asked, “But do you know what he’s talking about?”

“Well,” Luke replied as he stood up and walked away, “I don’t know anyone named Obi-Wan, but Old Ben lives out beyond the Dune sea.”

“He’s kind of a strange old hermit,” Luke continued as he turned to look at them.

“I wonder who she is,” Luke said as he hurried back, “Sounds like she’s in trouble. I better play back the whole thing.”

He bent down to fiddle with R2, but jerked back when R2 suddenly beeped and booped.

“He says the restraining bolt has short-circuited his recording system,” 3PO translated, “He suggests that if you remove the bolt, he might be able to play back the entire recording.”

“Hmm,” Luke said as he picked up a tool, “Oh yeah. I guess you’re too small to run away on me if I take this off.”

He then popped off the restraining bolt, but instead of playing back entirely the hologram shut off entirely.

“Wait a minute!” Luke exclaimed, “Where’d she go?! Bring her back! Play back the entire message!”

“What message?” 3PO said in reply to R2’s beeps, “The one you’ve just been playing. The one you’re carrying inside your rusty innards.”

Before any further conversation could be made, Luke’s Aunt called his name.

“Alright,” Luke called back, “I’ll be right there Aunt Beru!”

“I’m sorry, sir,” 3PO said apologetically, “but he appears to have picked up a slight flutter.”

“Here,” Luke said as he gave 3PO a tool, “See what you can do with him. I’ll be right back.”

After Luke had left R2 beeped and booped which prompted 3PO to look at him.

“Just you reconsider playing that message for him,” 3PO said. R2 beeped a question at 3PO to which he responded, “No, I don’t think he likes you at all.”

“No,” 3PO said as he turned around after R2 asked him another question, “I don’t like you either.”

**Back with the Milano…**

All four of the beings inside the ship walked down a gangway after they parked in a circle big enough to surround their ship.

“I’m staying,” Drax said as soon as he saw that the ground was sand.

“Why?” Quill asked as he turned to look at Drax. Quill was now wearing his red leather long coat, but nothing else was different.

“I hate sand,” Drax replied.

“Oh come on,” Quill said, “Sand isn’t that bad.”

“It makes my balls hurt,” Drax replied.

“Whoa! TMI dude,” Quill said, “Okay, you can stay.”

Before he, Gamora, and Rocket could take a step Groot spoke up as well.

“I am Groot,” Groot said from the edge of the gangway.

“Okay buddy,” Rocket said, “You can stay. Make sure Drax doesn’t do something stupid like that stunt he pulled on Knowhere.”

“I am Groot,” Groot smiled before he walked back into the Milano after Drax.

“Doesn’t like sand either?” Quill asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Nah,” Rocket replied, “He may be alive and all, but he’s also a tree. Tree’s don’t fair well in deserts you know.”

“Oh,” Quill said as he mentally facepalmed, “I had actually forgotten that he is basically an Ent.”

“A what?” Rocket asked, “Is that another one of your Earth references?”

“So what if it is?” Quill asked defensively.

“It is kind of pointless to reference things to people who don’t understand them,” Gamora reasoned.

“Exactly,” Rocket said.

“Okay,” Quill sighed, “You got me there.”

They then tilted their head to the side when they saw some soldiers in white armor walking in their direction.

“Anyone else see three white guys heading towards us?” Quill asked.

“Yeah,” Rocket confirmed.

“Be ready for a fight,” Gamora said as she inched her left hand to a small scabbard which held her extending sword.

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Quill said as he lightly hovered his hands near his thighs where he could quickly grab his blasters should he have to.

Fortunately, the three soldiers just walked past them, much to their relief. They then continued their way down the street till they found a building which had music coming out of it. Quill opened the door and peeked in before leaning back and closing the door.

“Well,” Quill said, “We’ve located the local bar.”

“Not much good to us if this galaxy doesn’t use units for currency…” Rocket said bluntly as he crossed his arms.

“Right,” Quill said as he noticed what looked like a trolly of food, “Let’s go ask.”

Rocket and Gamora looked at each other before following him, but staying a few paces behind him.

“Hi,” Quill said to the alien tending the trolley, “I’m new around these parts, so I figured that I should ask a local for information.”

The alien he was talking to had webbed feet attached to legs that looked very thin, had some cyan skin, an elephant’s nose albeit shorter, and had wings that were flapping furiously to keep him upright.

“Not very smart advertising that you’ve never been here before,” the alien responded with a sneer, “someone could take advantage of you.”

“True,” Quill responded, “but you seem to be a businessman, or am I wrong?”

“May as well be,” the alien snorted, “Nobody wants to by my Klatooine Paddy Frogs, so I’m broke.”

“Well,” Quill said, “I can’t help you there, but I’ll be willing to pay you for information.”

“I don’t do bribes,” the aliens smirked, “But I do like gambling.”

Before Quill could say anything Gamora pulled him to the side.

“What?” Quill asked.

“Gambling here is more than likely completely different to our own galaxy,” Gamora said, “If you gamble, you will lose.”

“Then you find a way to get him to tell us the info we need,” Quill said.

“Allow me,” Rocket said as he walked over to the trolley and climbed up.

“Go away womp rat,” the alien said doing the “shoo” motion, “These Klatooine paddy frogs aren’t for you.”

“What did you say?!” Rocket snarled as he reached for his rifle.

“It can talk?!” the alien said in shock as it hovered a way a bit.

“Yes,” Quill said, “and my friend is very sensitive, so I do advise you speak nicely to him.”

“We can’t risk gambling with you,” Gamora said, “Our currency… may not be compatible with yours.”

“Huh?” the alien said, “Almost Everyone in the galaxy uses credits, so how come you don’t?”

“I told you,” Quill replied, “We’re not from around here.”

“Hmmm,” the alien said thoughtfully, “Alright, I’ll help you.”

“What’s the catch?” Gamora asked with narrowed eyes.

“You each take at least one of my Klatooine Paddy Frogs,” the alien said.

“That…” Quill said slowly, “sounds like an absolutely revolting idea, but you have a deal.”

**Later, with Luke…**

Luke walked back into the room he had left the droids and when he got there he noticed that they were missing. He then walked a few steps more before he pulled out the control device and activated it. C-3PO popped out from behind a mechanical object and grunted in the process.

“What are you doing hiding back there?” Luke asked 3PO as he looked towards the sound of the grunt.

“It wasn’t my fault, sir,” 3PO explained quickly, “please don’t deactivate me. I told him not to go, but he’s faulty, malfunctioning.” 

“Kept babbling on about his mission,” 3PO continued as Luke looked away then back at him.

“Oh no,” Luke said nervously before he ran out of the building to the surface. It was night time and the two moons were up. One was glowing orange while the other was faintly glowing white. Luke ran a certain ways as he pulled out some binoculars and then looked through them when he stopped.

“That R2 unit has always been a problem,” 3PO said as he walked up alongside Luke, “These astro droids are getting quite out of hand. Even I can’t understand their logic at times.”

“How could I be so stupid?” Luke berated himself before he said while lowering the binoculars, “He’s nowhere in sight.”

“Pardon me, sir,” 3PO asked, “but couldn’t we go after him?”

“It’s too dangerous with all the sand people around,” Luke said shaking his head, “We’ll have to wait till morning.”

“Luke!” the uncle called, “I’m shutting the power down!”

“Alright,” Luke called back, “I’ll be there in a few more minutes!”

“Boy, am I gonna get it,” Luke said sourly before looking at 3PO and adding, “You know, that little droid is going to cost me a lot of trouble.”

“Oh,” 3PO said in agreement, “he excels at that, sir.”

They then returned to the buildings for the night so they could get up early enough to go retrieve R2 before either of Luke’s guardians could wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay. the first chapter is finally out. i know i skipped some of the movie's scenes, but i had to in order to keep the story's scenes in real time. please let me know of what you think of this, and try to not be a total prick when you do so.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to take me a while to do so please be patient. i WILL update this.


End file.
